Kamen Rider Gekijo
by 7SinsFTW
Summary: Asaji Kanashio is a struggling actor that lives with his Aunt in the city. One day he is led to a mysterious old theatre where he meets a woman claiming to be a friend of his mother. She gives him the power to become THE DRAMATIC HERO KAMEN RIDER GEKIJO


*_Four spotlights startup to reveal four shadowy figures standing with their backs to empty theatre behind them. The first of the four speaks, breaking the massive silence hanging over all of them.*_

_._

**Voice 1: **It seems the stage is finally set for our arrival those pathetic humans have advanced enough to sustain our presence. At last, we may return to our former greatness, and return those cretins to their knees, where they belong.

* _The voices each raise their hands as the stag's curtains close, as the view switch to looking over the bustling city of Tokyo, where a young man walks sadly out of a theater*_

**Asaji: **Ahh! This is the third failed audition this week, what am I doing wrong?!

*As the young man finishes his sentence, he falls to his knees in a dramatic fashion, and throws his hands towards the heavens*

**Asaji:** Am I truly that unworthy to grace a stage, are my abilities that lackluster?

*After several moments of wallowing, the phone in Asaji's back pocket begins to ring, snapping the young man out of his depression*

**Asaji:** Oh god, now I'm late to work as well! I can't seem to catch a break today.

*With his last exclamation, Asaji takes off towards the shop he works at in an attempt to not be any later than he already is. Several minutes late Asaji walks into a bakery sweaty and out of breath. As the young man attempts to catch his breath, a voice from the store's back rings out*

**Female Voice:** ASAJI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT BACK HERE AND HELP GET THE SHOP FOR TODAY'S CUSTOMERS!

*Asaji slumped his head and slowly stands up from the ground walking to the kitchen, putting on his apron a d lazily responding*

**Asaji:** Jeez Auntie can't you give me a break, you know I've had a rough week, and I don't need you on my case too.

*A small middle-aged women walk out of the pantry covered in flour, who stops right in front of Asaji with her hands on her hips triumphantly, and blowing a stray hair out of her face.*

**Tomago:** I don't care Asaji I'd be wrong if I didn't do the job your mother asked me too and let you slack off, now hand that bag of flour off the top shelf.

*With a final sigh Asaji climbs the pantry ladder, grabbing the large bag and making his way down, but before he could, a faint, female voice comes from behind him*

**Female Voice:** Help me, please

*The sudden voice caused Asaji to slip and fall down the ladder, landing hard on the ground, causing the bag of flour to burst everywhere leaving the pantry in a cloud of white. Noticing the commotion, Tomago runs into the pantry, yelling at Asaji*

**Tomago:** Asaji! What the heck is going on back here, how'd manage to make this mess! You're costing me time and money!

*It took Asaji a moment realize what Tomago said before he could reply*

**Asaji: ** I wouldn't have fallen if hadn't you yelled for my attention in the first place, Auntie.

*Tomago pauses for a moment, staring at her nephew for a moment before responding to his strange accusation*

**Tomago:** What are you talking about Asaji; Are you feeling alright, you've been acting a tad strange today.

**Asaji:** Yeah I'm fine, now what did you call me for?

**Tomago: **I didn't call you kid, I've been out front talking to a customer for the last ten minutes.

* Both of them stare at each other for a moment before Tomago breaks the silence*

**Tomago: ** Clearly all these auditions are putting you under a lot of stress Kid, so why don't we close up the shop for today and then we'll head home so you can get some rest.

* She pats Asaji on the back before helping him to his feet and out of the pantry*

**Tomago: **Let's get you out to the truck and I'll run back to lock up.

**Asaji: **Thanks Auntie, I'm not sure what I'd do without you

* With that Asaji lays down in the backseat as Tomago returns to the shop, and all is calm until the faint voice returns*

**Female Voice:** Ple-ase help

*Asaji jumps up from the seat of the car, looking around rapidly looking for where the voice could be coming from, after not seeing anyone in the parking lot, Asaji decides to call out in response*

**Asaji:** HEY! Who's out there,? Show yourself!

* For a few seconds there's nothing but silence, after waiting a few more seconds and called out again*

**Asaji:** HEY! Where are you!? Are you hurt?

*Again more silence until the voice came back*

**Female Voice: **Find me… at the theater, f-follow the lights

*With that, all the lights in the parking lot went out except for one in the corner*

**Asaji: **Well this makes about as much sense as anything else from today

*Asaji climbs out of the truck and begins making his way towards the light, as he reaches it the light goes out and another light up further away*

**Asaji: **Well let's follow the yellow brick road

*With that Asaji takes off down the street following the lights, getting closer and closer to his destination, wherever that is*

*After awhile Asaji came to a stop outside of an old abandoned theater*

**Asaji: **Old, creepy building huh? Seems awfully dramatic

*As Asaji enters the building the voice returns once more*

**Female Voice: **Hurry…..please

*Now Asaji begins to rush from room to room until he reaches the door to the main theater*

**Asaji: **Well she's gotta be in here then

*Then he kicks open the door revealing the dusty theater inside*

**Asaji: **_Cough Cough_ Well the investigation continues

*Asaji pulls his phone out, turning on the flashlight and begins the check the seats, row by row*

*After checking every row of the theatre Asaji stops to stand in front of the stage*

**Asaji:** God this place must have been incredible back in the day

*Asaji walks up on stage and begins humming a tune and dancing about the stage picturing je was performing in front of a massive audience*

**Asaji: **_So this is what Mom felt all those years_

*As he finished his dance, all the stage lights came on blinding him*

**Female Voice:** WHY I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT TUNE IN YEARS

*Asaji whipped around to see a woman walking down the aisle towards him*

**Strange Woman:** You have a lovely voice young man

**Asaji: ** Thank you, my mother, used to sing that to me all the time

* A smirk begins to come across the woman's face*

**Strange Woman: ** Oh I know boy I was there when you were a child, I'm aaa _Friend_ of your mother

**Asaji: **That's wonderful but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?

*The old woman chuckles before answering him*

**Strange Woman:** Oh it makes since you don't remember me, dear, I am Urata Nagashima your mother's acting teacher

*A wide smile crosses Asaji's face as he chuckles gleefully

**Asaji: ** Well it's incredible to see you again, but why are you living in this old dusty theatre

**Urata: **I've been waiting my child, waiting for you to find your way here

**Asaji: **But what about the cries for help?

**Urata: ** Well you needed a little push, my dear boy

*Suddenly there's a rumble throughout the theatre*

**Asaji: ** Well what are you waiting for me to do, I'm nobody special

*Another rumble shakes the theatre*

**Urata: **You'll find out the what soon Asaji, sooner than you'd think

*Another rumble occurs dropping rubble around the duo*

**Asaji: **We should get out of here before the building collapses

**Urata: **Oh we will, in fact, our exit will be opening in 3.. 2... 1

* As she finishes counting down a large monster crashes through the making a hole*

**Urata: **Ah there it is

* With that she calmly strolls over and walks past the confused monster, Asaji following close behind*

**Asaji: **Shouldn't we be running away?

* Urata turns around and plants herself in the parking lot*

**Urata:** We're not running away, I just wanted to get you more room to fight in

**Asaji: **YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT THING

**Urata: **Of course

*Asaji stare at the women confused before she begins laughing again*

**Urata: **Oh I'm kidding, I won't make you fight him barehanded

*With that, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a belt and slaps it onto his waist*

**Urata: ** Well go ahead and open the curtains my boy

*Taking a breath, Asaji takes his thumbs and pushes the curtains on the belt open, causing a loud voice to spill out*

_**SET THE STAGE FOR YOUR HERO, BE SILENT AS HE DEBUTS**_

*Several spotlights form around Asaji covering him in a golden light, when the light fades it's revealed that Asaji has changed into _THE DRAMATIC HERO!*_

**Asaji:** It's time for your curtain call, take your final bow


End file.
